The Prodigy
by DruggedGoat
Summary: This story follows the son of Gold in the Johto Region and how his adventures go. Will he surpass his father? Who joins him on his adventures? What will he do when he has to face his father? M for Language DISCONTINUED


**Author's Note: **Hey guy's! This is going to be a very short chapter. This is an intro chapter to one of the two new stories I have planned. Beta is helping me write the FT Fic, but this one is all me. Of course Beta will be editing, but I hope you all enjoy

**Beta's Note: **Hey people, whats up? Sorry that there hasn't been a chapter for the RWBY fic, but both Goat and I have been busy with stuff irl, along with planning two new stories, me doing the art for the cover image for the Fairy Tail one and a few other things… please forgive us lowly story slaves! Anyways, here is a new story, that is mostly an experiment, but even so we plan to have this go on for a while...hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Pokemon Franchise

**I**

**Chapter: **The First Choice

**I**

**In the forest, New Bark Town. Being just one of many locations around the world, it had a diverse populace. With kids and adults alike, some who stay there and make a living off of farming, or working at shops, while others have a chance for something even greater... Pokemon Training. Those who choose to partner with Pokemon have the opportunity to make eternal friends, travel around the world, and the chance to even get into the Pokemon Hall of Fame. Through battling with people and Pokemon, together as a team, they will learn more about themselves, their partners, and their world...**

Waking up to an alarm, I jumped up out of bed and ran downstairs while stretching. "Hey mom I'm heading over to Professor Silver's lab" I said about to head out.

"Michael go put some damn clothes on" My mother said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh shit, yeah sorry" I said rushing back up the stairs.

"Watch your mouth young man!" My mother, Lyra, yelled from the first floor. I rushed to my closet and went through random clothes, finally picking some that looked good. A pair of basic blue jeans with a black shirt. I grabbed my white and black sneakers. After I had all of my clothes on I grabbed my black and white jacket with a very small golden G on the right side.

"Last but not least" I said grabbing my black hat with a White arc with a small golden G under it. My dad gave me this jacket and hat when he had to go and be a gym leader. My mom never wanted to live in the big city, which is where his gym is, so she decided to stay here in New Bark Town. I ran downstairs and grabbed a few pieces of toast that my mother had made and kissed her on the cheek. "Later mom"

"Oh Michael, can you go see how the new family is doing? A new family moved into town. I want you to go meet them. The mothers name is Grace, the daughter's name is Serena, and they're from the Kalos Region. They moved in town after her father passed, so don't be rude!" My mother said kissing my forehead.

"Alright I'll stop by there before I head to Silver's Lab" I said exiting my house. I looked out to the river in front of my house. This town, if you can even call it that, is beautiful. I looked over to the right and see a SPU truck unloading boxes to a young woman and sad looking girl. The mother, Grace, wore a pair of blue jeans and a greenish yellow T-Shirt. Very simple. The girl wore a pink hat with a black cloth around it, with red sunglasses perched on the brim of said hat. She wore a short black sleeve with a red skirt and black stockings. To top it all off she wore a black pair of boots with greyish silver laces.

"Serena can you help me with these?" Her mother, asked. But she didn't say or do anything. I could see her small tower of boxes toppling over. I rushed over in front of Serena and caught the two boxes that fell from her mother's 5 box tall pile. That seemed to snap her awake.

"Oh! What happened?" She asked

"Dear I asked you to help me with the boxes, you must not of heard me. But this young man caught them just in time, thank you" She said setting the boxes down and held out her hand. I did the same and took her hand in spirit.

"Names Michael Vahill, Ma'am. I thought I should stop here to see the new neighbors. I mean I'll be leaving tomorrow and won't be back for a while, but still" I broke the shake and turned around and held out my hand for Serena. She looked at it and didn't shake it. "Uhm, anyways my mother said you guys were from Kalos? That's pretty cool. Way more fancy than Johto or Kanto. But we have really cool Pokemon"

"You said you were leaving? Where?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah I'm going to pick out a pokemon right now. There's five more people going in to choose so I want the first choice .That's why I'm up around five hours earlier than usual" I explained.

"How many pokemon do they have?" Serena asked. "For beginners to use?"

"Oh they have seven. The three Johto and Kanto starters, plus one from another region. I already know which one I want" I said.

"Oh that's really cool" Serena said picking up a box with a long face. I turned to her mother and she gave me a weird look.

"Hey Serena do you like Pokemon?" I asked.

"Well yeah of course" She said using her foot to open the door to her house.

"Do you want to come with me to see the pokemon?" I asked. She stopped in the middle of the doorway, giving her mother a look.

"Yes dear it's fine with me" She said with a smile.

"Okay just let me put these boxes away" Serena said with a smile. First one I've seen so far.

"Thank you for that" Her mother said with a smile.

"Oh it's no problem. Your name is Grace, right?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Grace" Grace said. Serena came rushing out with a black and pink bookbag. I wonder why she grabbed a backpack.

"You ready?" I asked pointing to the Lab down the road. She nodded and we started our walk to the lab. "So how do you like it so far? Johto and whatnot?"

"I mean I haven't been here long, but it looks beautiful. And there's a lot of pokemon that have migrated here since Johto, sinnoh, and Hoenn made an agreement to exclusively trade with each other. A lot of pokemon from the three regions have naturally migrated to the others" Serena said spilling a lot of stuff I had no Idea about

"So that's why a lot of pokemon from the two regions are crossing over to Johto? I remember watching a bunch of videos about how new pokemon that aren't apart of the Johto Roster are showing up. That's actually pretty cool though" I said opening the door to the lab for Serena. She thanked me as she made her way into the huge Lab. I followed suit and we walked into the second room of the building to see a man with red hair going over charts with a bunch of numbers on it. "Hey silver what's up"

"Oh Michael there you are. Early as I thought you would. My son isn't even up yet, he'll be mad that someone other than him got the first choice" Silver said turning around to focus his attention onto Serena and I.

"Yeah. I already know which one I want. Cyndaquil, the volcano pokemon" I said stepping up to the suitcase with all seven pokemon balls.

"The bottom right would be Cyndaquil" Silver said.

"Nice" I said grabbing the poke ball. "Alright Cyndaquil come on out!" I said throwing the pokeball into the air. When it popped open, a red beam shot out from the pokeball, that soon formed Cyndaquil. He fell into my arms and I looked at him.

"Cyn Cyn" I don't understand him but he looks awesome. Cyndaquil is the exact same starter my dad started with, so I wanted to do the same.

"He looks awesome" I said.

"Yes, he does" Silver said.

"I can't wait to go training with you" I said petting him along his back. Serena came up next to me and brought her hand along Cyndaquils back.

"His skin is very smooth" She said. Cyndaquil climbed up onto my shoulder and jumped into Serena's arms, which spooked her at first, but started laughing soon enough. "You are SO adorable"

"Serena do you wish to have a pokemon and go on an adventure as well? I'm sure you and Michael could travel together. And you seem to love Pokemon" Silver suggested.

"I mean I would but I don't know any of the starters here in Johto or Kanto" Serena said.

"Well I heard that there was a kid from Kalos coming here. And I heard that she was planning to be a pokemon trainer. So I went to Professor Elm, and turns out he had one of the starters from the Kalos Region that Professor Sycamore gave to him to study. But he finished a while ago and apparently Sycamore said that he could give it to you" Silver grabbed the lone ball all the way on the left side of the Briefcase and tossed it to Serena. She caught it with her right hand. Cyndaquil crawled up to her left shoulder as to give her better mobility with her arms.

"Thank you Cyndaquil" Serena said looking at the ball in her hand. She tossed it up into the air. The same process repeated itself, but this time it was a small Fox pokemon that came out. I know it from PokeDex Magazine that its a- "Oh it's a Fennekin! That's the starter I wanted back home!" Serena exclaimed as she caught the Pokemon and hugged it.

"Fen Fen Kin" Fennekin yipped, licking Serena's face.

"What's it's Gender?" Serena asked.

"Female believe it or not" Silver said as another person burst into the lab.

"Hey dad I get first pick since I'm your son, and the first one… Here" The boy said stopping to look at the scene in front of him. "DAD! I told you I wanted either Cyndaquil or Fennekin last night!"

"Gray I told you last night that first come first choice. Both these kids got here before you, so they chose. There's still five Pokemon left for you to choose. Although from last night I know what your choice is going to be" Silver said grabbing a Pokeball and tossing it to Gray. The dick of New Bark Town, also Silver's son.

"Damn dad you can't make an acception for family?" Gray asked tossing the pokeball into the air. The fire dragon, Charmander, came out of the Pokeball. Gray didn't catch him. However Charmander did stick the landing. "I guess you'll have to do. Alright dad give me the Pokedex and I'll head out"

"Here" He said giving his red headed son a pokedex.

"Alright. Later" gray said flipping me off as he exited.

"What an ass" Serena said still hugging her Fennekin with my Cyndaquil on her shoulder. I tapped on my shoulder and Cyndaquil jumped off of Serena's shoulder and unto mine. With the absence Fennekin replaced the spot.

"You two look like full fledged trainers already" Silver said laughing.

"Hey Professor where's your Feraligatr?" I asked.

"Oh he's in his PokeBall. Which reminds me Michael. Your father sent something to me and said to give it to you after you got your first Pokemon. I haven't looked what it was yet, but I would like for you to open it here" Silver asked as he handed me a small box. I grabbed it and opened it. Two black and yellow Pokeballs were inside.

"Ultra balls?" I asked. "Oh there's a note. "Hey son, I wanted to give you this as my gift to help you start off your journey. And I heard from your mother that a new family was moving in next door, and that her daughter wanted to be a Pokemon trainer as well. Stop reading here and open the Ultra balls, then continue reading"" What could he have possibly sent me to help me along my Journey? I grabbed the Ultra Ball and threw it into the air. I didn't say anything because I don't know what kind of pokemon it could be. After the red beam faded I caught the pokemon that emerged from the Pokeball... "An Eevee?"

"Your father is something isn't he" Silver said.

"Wow he's so cute!" Serena said walking over to pet Eevee. I continued reading the note.

"Yes Jolteon had Pups. I already hatched them so you won't have to deal with that. But she actually had two Pups! The Female is your's while the Male's is the new girls. My gift to a new family to join our town traditions, as well as a new trainer. Love, Dad"" The note ended.

"Your dad gave me an Eevee? This one is a female. So that one's mine?" Serena asked grabbing the second Ultra Ball and tossing it into the air. The slightly bigger eevee came out of the pokeball. Mine seems like it's a little smaller than an average eevee, might have been the runt of the litter. But she's small enough to sit on my shoulder. When she evolves though she might be too big. I wonder what type I shoulder evolve her into. If I ever find a stone, that is...or, maybe even the dawn/dusk variants, if i decide one one of those two.

"Okay well here's 5 Pokeballs for you two. You have one hell of a start off with two pokemon right off the bat. And traveling with another trainer is a great choice because when you get to a gym you can practice against each other. Also you won't ever be bored. Me and your father traveled alone. Maybe if we traveled together we would have been able to beat the Pokemon League Champion" The professor said.

"Thanks Professor… I should probably tell my mom that I decided to be a trainer. I told her that I wanted a Fennekin as my partner. So I'll see you later, Michael" Serena said.

"Hey do you and your mom want to come over for dinner? Since we're going to be traveling together I think our moms should know each other… And us" I said scratching my head.

"Oh uhm… Yeah sure. We should get to know each other at least a little bit before we go on a long adventure. Alright yeah! I'll ask her. What time do you think we should come over?" Serena asked.

"I'll ask my mom and tell you guy's later" I said petting my Cyndaquil. Serena smiled and walked over. Both her pokemon couldn't fit on her shoulders so Fennekin jumped off of her shoulders and Eevee stayed up on her right shoulder, with her tail wrapping around the other side of her shoulder. My Eevee is about the half of the size of Serena's Eevee. Once they evolve though they probably won't be able to fit on our shoulders. I know for a fact that Cyndaquil won't be able too when he evolves into a Quilava.

"Well you two have fun, I have stuff to do to prepare the other trainers coming over to get there pokemon. Salean is leaving today instead of Tomorrow. I think she wanted Cyndaquil as well, but her second choice was Totodile" Silver said.

"Damn that means she's going to be a day ahead of me" I said. "Well professor see ya later. I'll catch as many pokemon as I can on my adventures to try and complete the pokedex"

"Well you can't catch all the pokemon in order to complete the pokedex. Your dad caught Lugia and Ho-oh, as well as mew, while another Trainer caught Mewtwo and the three legendary birds. Oh yes your dad also caught the three legendary dogs" Silver said.

"Oh yeah I remember when he brought them all out for me to see. They're so cool. Suicune is the coolest" I said smiling at the memory. "Alright well we better head out Profesor. Thank you for deciding I was good enough to be a trainer"

"You are your father's son. If I didn't give you your starter pokemon then your dad would've" Silver said laughing. I laughed and poked Serena's shoulder. She got lost petting her Eevee

"Oh sorry. Let's go" She said. We exited the Lab and made our way to our houses "So your dad has six legendary pokemon?" Serena asked.

"Yeah but he released them about a month or two ago. He said that he felt guilty keeping them when they had a job to do. Yes there's more Lugia and Suicune out there, but he didn't want to keep them. However Suicune didn't want to leave, said that he was his. Apparently he has the ability that some psychic pokemon -and a few people- have, and they can sometimes communicate with you, but not often. Telepathically that is" I said.

"So he has one legendary pokemon… That's still really cool. I don't think there are that many people out there with legendary pokemon. When we make it to his gym I need to thank him for the Eevee" Serena said petting her Eevee.

"Fen" Fennekin said happily.

"Do you want to switch Fen? Eevee can you and Fen trade places for right now?" Serena asked.

"Eevui" Eevee said jumping down. Serena picked Fennekin up and put her on her shoulder.

"You're lucky that both of your pokemon can fit on your shoulders" Serena said.

"Yeah well when they evolve they won't be able to fit. Who wants to go back into their pokeball after I introduce you guys to my mom?" I asked.

"Cyn" Cyndaquil raised his little nub.

"Alright cool. Eevee you want to stay out?" I asked.

"Eev Eev Voi" Eevee said huffing

"I guess you don't like the Pokeball huh" I laughed at the fact.

"What about you two?" Serena asked.

"Eev" Serena's Eevee said.

"Alright Fennekin I guess you're gonna stay out huh" Serena said. We reached our houses and split off. "Alright see you in a bit" Serena said waving. I nodded and waved as I turned to head to my house. I open the door and call for my mother.

"Yo mom! Come see my pokemon, and what dad sent Professor Silver to give to me" I asked. She came rushing down.

"Is that an Eevee? And I knew you were going to get Cyndaquil. Why don't you want my starter pokemon?" My mother asked as Azumarill came out from behind her.

"Because she isn't a good pokemon for uhm… battling?" I said trying not to hurt either of their feelings. My mom pretended to cry and hugged Marele.

"I guess you're useless Azumarill" She cried out. However her mood changed and she stood back up "I'm just joking. So where did you get this Eevee?" She asked.

"Dad didn't tell you?" I asked. She shook her head in response. "Oh well his Jolteon had a litter of a few eggs. And he gave me and Serena one because he heard that she wanted to be a trainer. Crazy stuff" I said petting Eevee. My mom came over and pet Cyndaquil.

"Well if you're anything like your father you'll be a great trainer" She said.

"No, I'm gonna be better" I said with determination.

"Well you have a while till you have to face him. And I feel like he's gonna go harder on you since you're his son" She said laughing at Cyndaquil jumping on her shoulder...traitor...

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well every time you go into a gym you have to tell them how many badges you have. Depending on how many you have depends on how many of there pokemon they use and which one's. But I feel like your father is going to use his personal pokemon from his own arsenal. And he was able to blow through the elite four easily with them. He didn't even need to take a day to rest his pokemon. He just used some potions and they were up to the task to go up against the Champion… But he was no match for him… Your father only took one of his pokemon down. And it was with his last pokemon, which was his Typhlosion. Let's just say that the Pokemon League Champion is in a League of his own. But if you can beat your father then you can beat the Elite four. Well at least two of them. Two of them retired. I know Lance is still the last of the four, as in he's the hardest. But that old lady and Psychic trainer retired. I don't know who replaced them, they try to keep it out of the public eye so that a challenger can't prepare" She said.

"Cyn" Cyndaquil said jumping a little.

"Oh yeah you wanted to go into your Pokeball" I said grabbing his Pokeball. I clicked the button and a red beam came out to transfer him into the ball.

"Eevee doesn't want to go back in?" She asked.

"No apparently she doesn't like it" I said petting him "Oh hey Serena and I are going to be traveling together because she decided to be a trainer. So I was wondering if it was cool if she came over to meet you. Her mom too" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine dear. How about you go over there now and get to know Serena. Because it's only about 11 in the morning" She said with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea, but what would we do?" I asked.

"Go spend time with your pokemon with one another, that's what most of your journey will be anyway" She said. I guess she's right. Dad said a lot of his time was spent training his pokemon and defeating the people that tried to resurrect Team Rocket, but failed to do so thanks to my dads efforts.

"Yeah alright. Later Ma, love you" I said kissing her on the head since she was sitting at the table.

"Love you too dear" She said as I walked out of the house.

"Alright Eevee let's go hang out with our traveling partner" I said, hoping that she understood me.

"Vui" She said licking my cheek. I pet under her chin as I make my way over to Serena's house. I knock on the door and wait. Soon enough Grace answered the door.

"Oh hey. Come on in, I heard that you invited us to dinner to get to know us. And that my daughter decided to be a pokemon trainer and travel with you" She said as I walked into the house.

"Uh yeah that about sums it up. I was coming here to tell you guy's that my moms cool with it, and if Serena wanted to hang out with our pokemon to get and know each other. Since we know next to nothing" I said.

"Oh that's sweet. And I might head over there later to help your mother cook. Serena!" She called, but there was no answer. I could hear some music coming from the stairs "I guess she's zoning out again. You can just head up there and knock".

"Alright" I said. I walked up the stairs and approached the source of the music slowly and listened to the tune.

"No time for rest, no pillow for my head, nowhere to run from this, no way to forget… Around the shadows creep, like friends they cover me, just wanna lay me down and finally try to get some sleep… We carry on through the storm, tired soldiers in this war, Remember what we're fighting for. Meet me on the Battlefield" I knocked on the door. The singing suddenly stopped and I could hear squirming to turn off the music.

"Uhm w-who is it?" Serena Called

"It's Michael. Your mom said I could come up here. I figured we could hang out until my mom starts dinner, you know... to get to know each other a little bit?" I asked. She opened the door and I could see her Fennekin on her shoulder.

"Fen" Fen called.

"Vui" Eevee and Fennekin jumped off our shoulders and seemed to start a conversation.

"Well I'm new in this town so I don't really know what to do" Serena said with a shrug

"Well I've lived here my whole life… so coming from me let me tell you that there's nothing to do in this town. And we can't travel between towns without an escort. I mean now that we have our own Pokemon we could, but I want to stay one more night. I mean there's apparently a battle going on right now on Poke Boxing. The trainer Minerva is going up against an unknown trainer" I asked.

"You watch Poke Boxing too?" Serena asked.

"Of course! I mean My dream is to be a trainer. That's where I get all my strategy from. Well that and my dad" I said. Serena walked over to her desk and turned her computer on. I grabbed a random chair and brought it over next to her. She signed into a personal account and went to the live tab.

"Oh yeah the battle just started" Serena said clicking on the latest stream.

"And on the right we have Minerva, she has over 100 wins to her name and only 5 losses. She's been known to have a brutal approach when it comes to battling. And in the other corner we have a man that didn't want to be revealed till the match… But this man is a legend around these parts. He's beaten every gym in 6 regions, and beat 4 of those 6 regions elite four as well as their champions. But his biggest feat is that he was the youngest trainer to take the name Pokemon champion in the Johto and Kanto Elite four at the mere age of 17. And he's never had the title taken away from him since that day. And before you ask why he isn't a champion at the other regions, it's because there's a rule that you can only be the Champion for one region. As you've probably guessed, the man's name is RED!" The announcer yelled.

"No fucken way" I said leaning into my seat. Red walked out of the left side tunnel and took his hood down, but stayed stoic.

"They actually got him to appear on here? Minerva is the best that they have so if anyone can beat him it's her" Serena said.

"No she has no chance. If he's using his main pokemon then she's screwed" I said.

"Why do you say that? I haven't really kept tabs on Red" Serena said.

"Well for starters we only know of one pokemon on his main team of six" I said with a shrug.

"How's that?" Serena asked with a giggle.

"Because no one's ever beaten his first pokemon of choice while being recorded. In interviews he said that no one's ever come close to beating him" I said. I was about to elaborate until the Announcer continued.

"The rules are simple. 6 Pokemon limited. Once a Pokemon leaves their ball they can't switch until said pokemon faints. Ready, Alright… Battle!" He announced.

"Alright Pidgeot let's go" Minerva said tossing a pokeball into the air.

"I thought you would choose that pokemon to be your first choice. I've been studying your playstyle for the past few days. You're a pretty good trainer. Alright, let's get this done quick so I can meet Sarah for lunch" Red said tossing a pokeball into the air. Red's prized Charizard exited the pokeball. It was silent for a bit. "Are you not going to make the first move? Alright then. Charizard use Agility along with Quick attack. Get her on her toes"

Charizard glowed pink for a mere second before he quickly rushed forward and punched Pidgeot in the gut. Pidgeot retreated before he got another hit in. "Pidgeot use Aerial Ace" Minerva said.

"Charizard counter with Fire Blast" Red said.

"Dodge it" Minerva said. But Pidgeot couldn't move around it and was hit by the attack. A few seconds later and Pidgeot fell from the sky fainted. "Pidgeot Return"

"Hmm Charizard do you want to continue fighting?" Red asked his Charizard.

"Graah" He said while yawning. That was all I needed

"Alright then Return" Red said "Alright then let's send… Man I don't know… I guess Pikachu come on out" Red said throwing the pokeball, releasing his Pikachu.

"Holy shit he has a Pikachu? They're so bad though, for fighting in the long run. I mean his evolution is okay but there are a lot better electric pokemon" I said thinking about his other possible pokemon.

"Well if you train them right they could be really good. I mean the electric gym leader in Kanto has a Pikachu, and he's gym leader. Granted he has his evolution as well" Serena said.

"Yeah true. Well let's see how good his Pikachu is" I said paying attention to the screen again.

"Really? A Pikachu? Alright then I'll send out Onix" Minerva said tossing a pokeball up into the air releasing the huge rock snake Pokemon "Onix use Defense Curl" The onix proceeded to use Defense Curl.

"Pikachu, thunder" Red said simply.

"Pikachuuuu" Pikachu released a huge thunderbolt.

"Why would he use that against an onix?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure that Pikachu knows Iron tail, which would be super effective. But he is the Pokemon League Champion...maybe if the pokemon is just that strong, it can bypass type restrictions?" I said looking to see the effect.

"And Onix has fainted" The announcer said.

"Onix return… Alright then how about fighting fire with fire. Raichu It's your turn" Minerva said tossing the pokeball into the air. "Raichu use quick attack"

"Counter with Shadow Ball" Red said with a bored expression. Raichu rushed forward and jumped to attack, but Pikachu dodged it and released Shadow Ball.

"He doesn't have to build it up?" I asked.

"Holy shit… That's insane" Serena said.

"Richu has fainted" The announcer said.

"Alright sorry for boring you, Pikachu, you can return" Red said returning his Pikachu to his pokeball.

"Alright Lapras you can come on out"

"Then Venusaur you can come on out" Minerva said.

"You know Lapras can use Ice Moves right?" Red asked sounding confused.

"Yes but this option is better than my last option" Minerva said.

"So Pokemon are just options to you huh?" Red asked.

"Well yeah, they're just Pokemon" Minerva said. "Venusaur use Sleep powder"

"Ris use Blizzard to cancel it out… Pokemon are not just options… They're our companions. Both the trainer and the Pokemon need to have an understanding in order to be one mind" Red said as the blizzard took over Venusaur over, resulting in him fainting.

"And Venusaur is out. Leaving Minerva with only one Pokemon" The announcer said.

"Damn. Alright I guess you'll have to do. Flareon come on out" Minerva said tossing the Pokeball into the air releasing her Flareon.

"Ris return… Charizard you're gonna end it bud" Red said throwing Charizard back out.

"I mean fight Fire with Fire" Minerva said with a smirk. "Flareon flamethrower"

"I'm gonna show you the potential of a good relationship between a Trainer and his partner" Red said touching a stone on a wrist band. Charizard started to glow, making the Flamethrower ineffective. Once the Glow ended Charizard looked different. He had black skin now, along with his wings looking more jagged, with blue flames coming out of his mouth and tail. "Mega Charizard… Flare Blitz" Charizard used Flare Blitz. The move was so fast that Minerva couldn't counter fast enough. The explosion was insane.

"God I hate it when this happens, you have to wait what seems like forever to see what happened" Serena said.

"I already know what will emerge from the smoke" I said as the smoke on the battlefield faded, revealing Flareon fainted on the battlefield.

"You still have a lot to learn before you can challenge me, or the Elite four" Red said walking up to his Charizard and scratching under his chin. "You did a good job Charizard. Let's fly home. And Minerva, you better treat your pokemon better if you want to get any further in life." Red said hoping onto his Charizard and exiting the scene.

"And that was a battle between the Champion and Minerva! Wasn't that exciting folks?" The man talking about the battle said.

"Man that was amazing. I can't wait to fight him one day" I said. "What about you Eevee?" I asked Eevee.

"Vui Eevui!" Eevee said jumping off of my shoulder.

"You watched that and took it as excitement to fight him?" Serena asked petting her Fennekin.

"Well yeah, it's in my blood. And now that I have Pokemon, I can actually battle" I said closing my fist. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know… Want to watch more Pokemon battles?" Serena asked.

"Yeah sure why not" I said. Serena smiled and pulled up a battle from the other day. I'm actually enjoying my time with Serena, watching pokemon battle with someone else my own age.

**I**

**The next Morning**

**I**

"Alright Michael are you ready?" My mother asked poking me in the face. "Come on get up. Serena is already ready and waiting down stairs".

"Alright I'll be down in a minute" I said getting up. My Eevee slept with me last night so I had to be careful getting up since she slept on my stomach. I moved to my closet and grabbed black finger cut gloves, a white T with the jacket and hat I wore yesterday. I threw on some jeans and a pair of black shoes. I threw on a brown belt built to hold six poke balls. I clipped Eevee's and Cyndaquils pokeballs and turned to the semi asleep Eevee. "Alright come on Eevee" Eevee stood up with perked ears and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Hey Michael are you ready?" Serena asked looking up at me. She wore the same outfit as yesterday, but wore the black variant of my belt, baring two pokeballs. She still looks great.

"Wow you look pretty cool Michael"

"Thanks, you look pretty cool as well. Hey mom I want to head out immediately so can I take breakfast to go?" I asked.

"Yeah sure hun you can do that" She said tossing me the bag. "I already figured as much so I packed ahead of time. Alright good luck on your adventure Michael. I believe in you" Mom said giving me a hug and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks mom Love You" I said walking out with Serena.

"I love you too son" She said waving. Eevee jumped up to my shoulder and I turned to Serena.

"Alright are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Right Fennekin?" Serena asked Fennekin.

"Fen!" Fennekin said excitedly.

"Vee!" Eevee seemed to agree with Fennekin.

"Alright then that settles it. Okay so let's go to the first town and then look at the map to see which direction we should take to go to Cherry Grove City. We'll also need to get some supplies at that town for the trip. It should only take a few day's to get there. Alright we are exiting New Bark Town to start our adventure. You ready, guys?" I asked.

"Vui!" Eevee responded.

"Kin!" Fennekin said.

"I agree with Fennekin and Eevee. Let's go!" Serena said. We took our first few steps into the knee tall grass.

**I**

**I**

**Author's Endnote: **Alright this is new for me, but I'm actually excited for this new fic. And it will keep things different so I don't ever get bored writing the same story all the time. This won't hinder any further fics or current. Just adding it in… But updates will be about every other week from now on. The reason this one took a while was thinking about the timeline for this story. Or at least a semi Timeline. Anyway's please Review! And enjoy the read!

**Beta's Endnote:** Well, that's another story started haha. To be honest, I'm pretty excited for this, but that's probably because I grew up on pokemon, and even to this day I'm still playing the games. Either way, this is a great start. It introduces the world, two of the main characters, and creates some questions that we will be getting answers later in the story. Well, Im gonna go for now, probably will be catching a LOT of common pokemon and wondertrading them in Ultra Moon (i was doing that for any pokemon I didn't need, and I got a level 100 shiny hacked in Dragonite with perfect IV's and pokerus...for trading a meowth...I also ended up getting a shiny level 100 perfect iv's Kyogre with was cool because the first game I played was Sapphire, and I got my Kyogre as a shiny…) well, that was a story! Anyways, please review, because those reviews fee out will to create more chapters!

**WE STILL NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT US TO CREATE A DISCORD SERVER FOR EVERYONE TO TALK IN, SHARE IDEAS, ETC!**


End file.
